


Darcy's Lottie In Life

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Darcy  Does Disney Good [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney, Gen, Hijinx, Prank Wars beginning, Pranks, Princess and the Frog, no romance just some shits and giggle, pink torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cont'd from 'Loki Be Lion'</p><p>Although he'd willingly chosen to participate in helping Darcy win her wager with Jane, he still felt he'd been slighted somehow.</p><p>Overhearing an innocent comment he twists it into a little prank. One that leads to a very, very, very pissed off Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Lottie In Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple reminders:
> 
> A) No Beta  
> B) I suck at writing group scenes with conversations  
> C) I'm making shit up as I go along haha!
> 
> Just some more Disney based fun :)

Twice now Loki had found himself a participant in something involving the Earthling’s ‘Disney’ culture. Each time that infuriating mortal had been the main cause for it. Now that he had a boon held over her head he could work towards getting something close to revenge. He just needed the right inspiration first.  
~~~ ~~~  
Sunday night found Darcy, Jane, Thor, Pepper, and Tony sitting in the communal living room watching _Princess and the Frog_. It had started with just Darcy and Jane, but when Tony had asked JARVIS where the Science! Ladies were at he couldn’t resist dragging Pepper over for some innocent cuddle time. Thor had returned from his weekly trip to Asgard just as the movie was starting and had been more than happy to have Jane curl into his side.  
Ignoring the fact that her guilty Disney pleasure night with Jane was turned into a couple’s viewing with her as a 5th wheel; Darcy made it her business to go snark to snark with Tony (he wouldn’t shut up and she had to respond.)

At the moment when Charlotte La Bouff stood at the top of the staircase in her bright pink princess dress with the spotlight, self-thrown sparkles and darling eyelash flutter Tony quipped, “Oh look it’s Darcy.”

“Pfft, never in a million years would I go blonde and wear pink at the same time!” 

“Is there something wrong with being blonde Darcy?” Pepper’s quiet question was perfectly innocent, everyone could hear the tease in it, but Darcy felt the need to back pedal all the same.

“Nope! Just saying, I’m too pale to be blonde. And I only wear pink under the threat of death.”

There were a couple more jokes about Darcy’s looks, all of them good natured. What no one noticed was the shadow that was Loki heading back to his bedroom after listening to the conversation. He’d found a brilliant gem of inspiration.  
~~~~ ~~~~  
7am Monday morning Darcy stumbled out of bed and into her bathroom. It was far too early for her to be up but she’d had a couple drinks before bed.

As she passed the mirror something caught her eye. The fog of leftover drowsiness evaporated in an instant when she stepped back to investigate.

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!?!!”

The security personnel in the very sub-basement of Stark Tower swore they heard the scream too.

In an instant all residents of Stark Tower were standing outside Darcy’s bedroom door. Jane tried the handle and found it locked, “Darcy!? What’s going on! Are you okay? DARCY!”

Thor and Tony didn’t miss the fact that Loki had joined them in the hallway as well. Out of them all he was the only one looking completely relaxed with things.

“No I’m not okay! Tell that God of Assholes to change it back!!!”

All eyes turned to Loki now. He was positively humming at all the attention. 

Thor standing the closest asked in a low rumble, “What have you done brother?”

“Nothing harmful or permanent I assure you. She is merely overreacting to my prank.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose Pepper mumbled something about getting ready for work and left. 

Knowing now that it wasn’t serious trouble happening but more mischief Jane let some of her worry go when she called through the door, “Darcy he says it’s just a prank. It can’t be that bad.”

“No Jane, it is totally THAT BAD! I’ll be out in a minute I just need to- OOOOH MY GOD I’M GOING TO KILL YOU LOKI!! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!!!”

Jane, Thor and Tony turned raised eyebrows to Loki at this. Smiling wider with a small amount of teeth showing he held up placating hands in case anyone was thinking of getting aggressive. Moving closer to the door he called through, “I left you a couple garments to choose from.” 

There was a moment where they heard a couple doors and drawers being opened and closed. Then came, “YOU TOTALLY EAVESDROPPED ON OUR CONVERSATION LAST NIGHT! YOU’VE GOT A MESSED UP SENSE OF HUMOUR LOKI!”

Tony seemed to catch on to what was happening first. His droopy eyed expression lit up like a kid at Christmas. “Loki did you do what I think you did? I really hope you did.”

Instead of replying to Tony Loki called through the door, his voice entirely serious, “Darcy Maria Lewis, you owe me a boon and I am calling on it now. Choose a garment and come out for all your friends to see.”

The only response was an endless stream of swear words that blended from English to French, to Russian, to Japanese, and then surprisingly to Asgardian. Loki gave Thor an impressed expression at the last one as Jane and Tony just seemed perplex. Shuffling   
awkwardly Thor explained, “She insisted it was for educational purposes.” There came the sound of slamming doors, likely the closet and then complete silence.

“Tony.”

“Yes Darcy?

“If you take a single picture, or video I will dismantle every single piece of your equipment, including the suits!”

He raised his wrist and typed something into his watch. “Okay I promise I won’t.”

There was another extended pause, and then Darcy’s bedroom door opened.

Out stepped Darcy with golden blonde hair curled in perfect ringlets around her face, she was dressed in a blinding bubble gum pink dress with capped sleeves, low square cut neckline, corset bodice, and a silk floor length skirt overlaid with a shorter chiffon layer. Her face was flushed near about purple from embarrassment and rage. 

Her blue eyes blazing she pointed to Tony, “Don’t you dare-“ Tony fell to the floor in a hysterical heap unable to breathe. Jane had her hands pressed over her mouth, her eyes watered with the effort to try and not laugh.

Loki gave his handiwork an appraising top to bottom scan, “I believe I’ve just surpassed that time I managed to turn your beard orange brother.”

Hearing his voice Darcy spun on Loki, having no issue with personal space she seethed, “I put on the stupid dress, I came out of my room and got laughed at. Now fix my hair and gimme back all my clothes.”

Loki lazily inspected his nails, “Not all your friends have seen. Romanoff, Banner, Barton, Rogers, and even Potts are missing this lovely display.”

“I am not parading around in this clown get up! Especially not in front of Tasha.” Darcy bit her lip to keep from full on whining, there was no need to give Loki that much satisfaction. It didn’t help that she’d stomped her foot already.

Her appearance plus the attitude were too much for poor Jane. Waving her hands, tears running down her face she ran to her room only just making it passed the door before breaking down in hysterics.

Turning to Thor (who wanted to go after Jane but felt bad for Darcy) Loki mocked, “And they say I’m a difficult person as a royal. You dear Princess Darcy are the epitome of spoiled royalty.”

Having heard enough Darcy threw her hands up, “That’s it, I’m locking myself in my room! I refuse to give you anymore satisfaction. I don’t care if I stay blonde forever, so ha WHOA! DUDE! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!! LOKI!!” 

With her back turned Darcy didn’t see the massive eye roll Loki gave to Thor. Lunging forward he scooped her up like a proper damsel and carried her away from her room. Thor quickly followed after. He trusted Loki not to hurt Darcy, but Darcy not hurting Loki would be a completely different thing.

Held hostage in a bridal carry Darcy struggled as much as possible. She kicked her legs, aimed an elbow at Loki’s nose, and even tried going for his eyes. He held her tight and dodged all the blows. Out in the open living room Darcy covered her face with her hands and muttered curse after curse to Loki.

“What wonderful timing, it seems all but Lady Potts are here to bare witness.” Loki hummed with delight.

“Uh yea, Tony sent us a text saying we urgently needed to come up here.” Clint sounded a bit hesitant. Darcy couldn’t tell what was going on, she refused to uncover her face.

“Loki why are you holding what looks to be a large pink dress?” Banner sounded skittish, he hated being dragged into unknown situations.

Loki didn’t say anything as he quickly released Darcy’s legs forcing her to stand with a quick yip from the jolt. The sudden sensation of being dropped had her hands reflexively move to brace herself. 

“Is that Darcy?” The strangled question came from Steve. His eyebrows were up and his fingers had started to twitch, Darcy presumed it was a reflex from wanting to draw.

Pleading blue eyes went to Natasha with hopes of being rescued. Natasha had her face turned away and her bottom lip sucked into her mouth, “No Tasha no! Not you too!”

Clint shook his head once, broke into a massive shit eating grin, then walked away laughing. She heard the sound of someone getting a high five from behind her.

Bruce had a hand covering his mouth, his eyes twinkled and a soft chuckle could be heard from behind his hand.

Utterly mortified Darcy turned to Loki, “The fucking circle of humiliation is complete. JARVIS can show Pepper the footage later, now if you’ll excuse me I need to go kill Tony slowly and painfully. And when I’m done with him, you will change my hair back to normal and return all my clothes and burn this monstrosity.”

She didn’t wait around to see if Loki agreed to cooperate, she stomped back the way she’d come yelling, “ANTHONY FUCKING STARK YOU ARE DEAD ON SO MANY LEVELS! STARTING WITH YOUR FUCKING SUITS!”

Having settled herself back into a neutral state Natasha looked to Loki, “I believe you’ve just started a war of unknown repercussions.”

“If she chooses to retaliate I will be prepared for whatever she could throw at me.” 

Natasha smirked, “Did Thor tell you about his first meeting with Darcy?”

Both parties looked to the named God of Thunder, he was already retreating to hide with Jane. This unsettled Loki a small bit. 

When Loki looked back he found Natasha had left, Steve had gotten hold of sketch book and was going nuts with the pencil, and Bruce had left for his labs. Essentially alone Loki flicked a finger in the direction he could hear Darcy beating on Tony.

There was a brief pause of silence followed by, “Thank fucking Christ!”

Loki went to the chair he’d claimed as his own and made himself comfortable with a book. IF Darcy did want to try retaliation, she’d know where to find him.


End file.
